


Let me do it for you

by jurandathedreamer1



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Cooking, F/M, Fluff, Living Together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:15:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23733700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jurandathedreamer1/pseuds/jurandathedreamer1
Summary: Chanyeol really tries his best...but he's definitely not a good cook.I.e. where y/n cooks for Chanyeol after he almost burns the house down.
Relationships: Park Chanyeol/Reader
Kudos: 9





	Let me do it for you

"Chanyeol!" You yell from the bedroom, having just woken up. You let out an exasperated noise because the fire alarm is going off and it's beating into your head with every beep. You hear a few things fall, seemingly coming from the kitchen, followed by some loud swearing. Finally, _finally,_ the fire alarm stops and you can think again. Rounding the corner you saw your clumsy husband Chanyeol holding your baby daughter in his arms, trying to console her cries. "Yeolie," you say and it finally catches his attention.

"Ohh baby, I thought you were asleep," he said, wincing a bit. You huffed.

"Well I was but," you shook your head, "it doesn't matter. Just take the baby in the other room and I'll clean up". Chanyeol gave a toothy grin, trying to look ashamed, but he just ended up just looking cocky. You sighed. "What were you even doing, baby?" He moved his head to the side, now actually looking a little regretful.

"I cooked," you stared at him, "well I tried to cook you that omelette you liked so much from that new restaurant downtown, ya know, since we can't leave the house now". He managed another grin, this time with his head leaning to the side, avoiding your gaze. 

"Babe," you sighed again, "just, let me cook, okay?" Chanyeol squeaked out an "okay" and slinked off with the baby. You could hear him cooing saying things like "daddy done messed up huh baby" and "daddy's in trouble with mommy but that's okay cause we love each other". You scoffed. Yeah you loved him, even when he almost burned down the kitchen while you were sleeping. You sighed again and started to was the many pans Chanyeol had dirtied.

It took quite a while but at the end you came out with a nice curry for the two of you, and some mashed peas for the baby. "Baby, breakfast is ready!" you called out to the other room, quickly hearing your husband's heavy footsteps. When he came in the room and saw you he put the baby in her chair and swiftly came up behind you to wrap his long arms around your waist. You could feel his breath against your neck and it was such as warm feeling. You really wanted to be mad at him but you just couldn't bring yourself to be angry at Chanyeol. Your Chanyeol.

"Baby, I'm sorry I almost burnt down the kitchen," he said softly against your neck, his head bent at what was probably an uncomfortable angle. "I just wanted to make you something and..." he trailed off. You gently turned around to look him right in the eye.

"Chanyeol, baby. Light of my life. It's okay," you told him, punctuating your words with kisses to his cheeks and nose. "Just let me know next time okay? or practice when me and the baby are out. Bring over Nan and she can help you. Okay? I'm not mad". You pulled his lanky body into your more plump one. His arms were around you again already and he sighed into the contact. 

"Alright," he hummed, "let me feed the baby okay? before she gets fussy". He gave you a quick peck to your lips and let go of your body. _Dear god,_ you thought to yourself, _this boy._


End file.
